Harry Potter and the Lazy Bee
by your allegria
Summary: Harry has very strange dreams in which he finds himself meeting with Draco in different scenarios. He can't find the line between reality and fantasy. Slash, HD, 6th year, confusion all around.
1. Notes

Harry Potter and the Lazy Bee  
  
Author Notes, Warnings, Disclaimers, General Fun Stuff  
  
Hello  
  
You might not know me, and that's okay. It's probably for the better. :) Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for attempting to read my story! I just wanted to clear up a few things first since I'm really kind of a idiot when it comes to these things, and you might be a tad confused. (Unless you know me quite well, which I'm sure isn't the case.)  
  
Things I need to mention now because I'm sure to forget them later:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, although I'm sure that I would have created a different storyline that wouldn't have been quite as popular. I do however own this storyline which will change on a day-by-day basis.  
  
WARNINGS: I'm sure you'll need to be warned about generally everything. If you're homophobic, you need to stay away because I like slash. :) There ought to be colorful language, sexual terms, and the like.  
  
RATED: R for safety, but probably will end up being quite worse.  
  
FULL SUMMARY: 'Harry Potter and the Lazy Bee' is mostly about Harry becoming quite a bit crazy. I WAS going to write about something totally different, but it turned out this way! I really don't know what's going to happen, so it's going to be quite a new thing for me, too. But yes, about the story: Harry's been a bit stressed, he's going quite insane. Dreaming about Draco Malfoy in all sorts of dangerous situations and he can't tell which life is "reality". Hermione and Ron aren't really featured QUITE as much in this story, but they are there! Harry really begins to contemplate about a lot of things including but not limited to: Draco, being hero, Voldemort, and his parents.As Harry begins to realize his feelings for Draco, you'll see less of a traumatic rescuing of the blonde, and more of a calmer setting. :)  
  
Since Harry will be dreaming most of the time, there are going to be quite strange bits, but that's always expected. After all, they do live in a magical world, don't they?  
  
INFORMATION, WORDING, AND THE TECHNICALITIES: There's going to be quite a problem with this part, because first of all, I'm not British, and also I DO try, I'm sure I'm not going to be quite as good as other fanfic authors whom know their stuff! I'm also not religiously reading the books, and I have half the facts that I should. :( I know, bad, but I keep forgetting the stuff! GOSH, I need to reread them. Hopefully if I don't catch the mistakes, you will and you could kindly tell me in a review.  
  
Unless I meant it that way, in which case, I'll be extremely sorry for wasting your time, but I can't really do anything about it.  
  
COUPLINGS: Harry/Draco, a little bit of Cho/Harry, and maybe Ron/Hermione?  
  
That really should be all! It's just a natural story after all. :) CONTACT INFORMATION: Found on my author page.  
  
Hope you like it! 


	2. the one that got away

Harry Potter and the Lazy Bee -  
  
disclaimer: i don't own the fabulous works of harry potter & co.! if only i did, but i'm sure people wouldn't read it as much! ;P  
  
Chapter One: The One That Got Away  
  
Harry knew everyone thought of himself as the one who could solve all of the world's problems. In fact, he really didn't have a problem with all the attention, that is until he actually went face to face with "Lord" Voldemort in his first year for the first time.  
  
It was then that he realized what being a hero meant.  
  
Of course he'd seen it on all the programs that his aunt and uncle would watch on the telly that being a hero was a bit of work, but on the programs, it was only a bit. Everything else seemed to just come naturally, and the hero (or heroine) would just shout a few words, and then somehow cleverly manage to handle whatever evil was lurking - and all in the space of a few minutes.  
  
With Harry, it was different. He needed a whole year to think about Voldemort, and even then it wasn't hardly enough time, everything was always rushed and pushed together at the end, and he always just managed to pull through whether he had help or not, and even with all the research and everything put together, it was always something that he just "learned" that helped him out in the end.  
  
Even last year was a dud, he didn't really do anything to help out really, it just happened somehow, and luckily nobody died. This time.  
  
It made him dread "next time" much more than ever. Unfortunately, Harry had the feeling that this particular "next time" was just around the bend, as the new school year was just about to start. It always started off perfectly fine, and then the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be introduced, and then trouble. It was always the same, stupid, dull pattern, and Harry wondered if Voldemort was actually planning it this way. It was all too easy in a way.  
  
As everyone filed into the Grand Hall for the opening feast, Harry managed to catch a few glances, and noticed that almost everyone with a wizarding background looked a bit mournful. Even the muggleborn students were glum, and it was really no wonder - the wizarding war was obvious even to the outsiders. It was plastered all over the news, whether you wanted to hear about it or not. Ron looked especially anxious (almost all the time) since he had two brothers (Bill and Charlie) helping out, and although Percy wasn't technically on their side (meaning Harry's) he was still a major part of what went on.  
  
Hermione constantly wore a look of determination, and was always reading about new defensive methods. Harry was sure he just looked tired, which was the general expression for half the people actually involved in helping out with the war.  
  
"How rude do you think it'll be to just skip supper and go to bed?", Ron asked, attempting to stifle a yawn, but not quite making it.  
  
"Rude, Ron. Very rude." Hermione replied, but looked as if she didn't quite believe it. Harry almost had to agree with Ron. Watching first years settle in got quite old after you saw it about four times. Not to mention he didn't feel quite so loyal to his house while also feeling like he was soon to be making out with the empty dinnerplates if he didn't stop yawning.  
  
Professor McGonagall tapped a champagne glass with a fork to gather the attention of the students. The first years were the only ones who were fully awake, everyone else gave off the impression they weren't too happy about sitting around on a particularly cold day.  
  
"The first years will now be sorted." She announced, and then gave a slight smile as she added, "And there is no need to be worried, the Sorting Hat will not bite despite any rumors you may have heard."  
  
The first years gave small nervous smiles around the room.  
  
It was at this point that Ron happened to notice that a very important part of the staff was missing. "Oi, Harry!", he whispered. Harry leaned his head towards the redhead while looking over at the precedures. "Where'd Snape go?"  
  
Harry looked. Sure enough, the seat usually taken by the dark man was empty. He shook his head. "I don't know, maybe to the toilets?" Ron made a face.  
  
"Oh, yuck."  
  
By this time, the Sorting Hat was already out on the wooden stool, and McGonagall was waiting for it to sing it's usual song - so was everyone else.  
  
"Why isn't it singing?", asked Seamus from across the table. "I'm starved!"  
  
"Why isn't it singing, Harry? Do you think something's wrong with it?" Hermione whispered a few seconds later. "It's definitely been quite a while."  
  
Harry nodded. Ron gave him a worried look.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly cleared his throat. "The Sorting Hat seems to suddenly have gone shy.", he said. "Minerva, why don't you give it a poke with the ole wand?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. Taking out her wand from the folds of her robes, she prodded the hat with it. It just slumped over. Soft murmurs rose up from the house tables. Ron looked slightly alarmed. Professor McGonagall exchanged looks with Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you think's wrong?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. There's no reason for the hat not to sing! It- It's tradition! It says so in Hogwarts, A History!"  
  
Ron gave her a look. "Don't start up about that again, 'Mione!"  
  
Suddenly Neville gasped. "The ceiling! It's not enchanted no more!" Sure enough, as heads turned, Harry finally saw the actual ceiling. It seemed rather plain, he chatised himself for expecting anything from a ceiling in the first place.  
  
It was then that everything turned upside down. The students all started talking and pointing in a rather loud manner, while some started to weep unnecessarily. The staff was caught up in an attempt to straighten things out with the sudden lose of magic, and their panicking students. The ceiling remain off-white, and the Sorting Hat remained silent. Some of the first years started crying out for various parents and siblings while most were standing in the middle of the Great Hall looking pale and lost.  
  
Then one by one, all the lighted candles that hung by invisible threads from the ceiling started to fall. Everyone started to scream as they attempted to evacuate the premises, but it was too late, the fire spread onto their clothes, and the tables and the beams holding everything together.  
  
There was smoke in his eyes, and his glasses were fogged up. He couldn't make out a thing except blurred figures running everywhere, and he felt someone grasp his hand. "Ron? Hermione? Where are you?"  
  
He only heard muffled yells.  
  
Harry grasped onto the only person he could, although it was hard to tell who it was, and ran. He didn't get very far until he tripped, and he let go. He tried to reach for them again, but they were already gone, and he couldn't help but see the flash of blonde hair underneath him. Already almost recognizing who it was, he kneeled down, and turned the body over to find Draco Malfoy coughing.  
  
"Draco? Draco? It's me, Harry. Draco, wake up! Wake up, it's Harry, wake up! Wake up!" In a moment of panic, he grasped the boy by the shoulders and shook him all the time thinking that it was too soon, he couldn't be dead, he had all the information!  
  
.......  
  
Gasping for air, he shot up only to find himself in darkness. The glow of moonlight glided softly over the sleeping bodies of his room mates. Harry sighed, another dream. He relaxed, and was about to lean back into his soft pillows and full covers when he realized someone was standing just outside of his curtains. Fighting back fear and remembering the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived, he pulled them back only to find a sleepy Neville standing there.  
  
"Neville? What are you doing?"  
  
Neville fidgeted. "I, well, Harry, you were talking a bit, so I came over to see what was wrong, you're fine. I mean, you are okay, right?"  
  
Despite the darkness, Harry flushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I woke you, I didn't really mean to. Have a nightmare that is, I'm really sorry."  
  
Neville nodded. "Alright then. It's okay sometimes. I have them, too. Nightmares. Awful things they are, the bloody lot of them." He turned to go to bed. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry stared after him. "Night."  
  
A/N: Okay, what the hell was that? I honestly just started writing it with a totally different idea in mind, but this was what came out. I guess I have some issues, right? :P ANYWAY, hope you liked it, it's somewhat of a strange story, but it's dealing with a strange world, and with magic - just about anything goes. I'll be sure to update this, and hopefully I'll improve my stupid writing skills. (Or actually GET some, no da!) 


	3. the lost memory book

Harry Potter and the Lazy Bee  
  
Chapter Two - The Lost Memory Book  
  
He looked upon the blonde with almost instant fury at having made him worry - even though it was only in his dreams. Harry couldn't have found it more annoying that his subconscious was willing to risk his own life for a stupid idiot like Malfoy. It was beyond infuriating, and Harry hoped with all this might that it wasn't that he cared anything at all for Malfoy, but that the part of him which wanted to prove itself was just trying to just do that - prove itself.  
  
Just now, in Potions when Snape had assigned Harry detention for what he called "defamation of character", Malfoy had sneered right along with the greasy old man. It was just too much to handle that just the other night, he had helped him. (Of course, it was a given that Malfoy didn't know about any of it, but it was still infuriating that he had it in himself to save the blockhead, when said blockhead couldn't even give him a proper un- sadistic smile.)  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you think it's humorous that Neville is not capable of brewing a proper Activation Gel?" Snape had sneered at him. Neville gave him a most depressive look, and Harry just couldn't explain (in kind words) that he had laughed because Ron had said something quite "humorous" about Snape's overall being.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Tell me then, Mr. Potter, were you hit repeatedly on the head as a young child, and therefore you cannot possibly control your own laughter?"  
  
"Erm, well, I had a cousin named Dudley, but he didn't really hit my head as he did quite... Anywhere else." Harry replied. After all, it was definitely the truth.  
  
Professor Snape gave him a disgusted look. And just for added effect, Hermione gave him a repoachful look and gave a loud sigh.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
It was morning the next day when Harry couldn't find his glasses. He couldn't even remember placing them on his bedside dresser, since it was an automatic response after he climbed into bed.  
  
A little bit confused, he got out of bed and looked into the circular room. He couldn't see anyone. "Ron?"  
  
There was no answer. In fact, there was no one inside the dormitory at all.  
  
Harry frowned. There was no way he was going anywhere without being able to see clearly. He sighed and sat on his bed again, pulling out a few articles of clothing from his trunk, might as well be presentable just in case someone burst into the room because of some important message, or maybe because he wasn't going to show up for his classes today.  
  
It was while he was dressing that he reached into his trunk and felt something like leather. He pulled it out and continued to examine it, and realized it was some sort of book. He opened it to find pictures of himself smiling for the camera, waving for it. His subconscious asked when he remembered actually taking them. In one of them, he was standing next to Ron, his arm wrapped around the redhead's shoulder's. Both of them were happily grinning at the camera. The next set revealed Hermione sitting on Ron's lap, looking a bit embarrassed but smiling in a manner that gave it a secretive illusion.  
  
Harry realized with a start that Hermione was looking quite, well, fat around the stomach, and he knew she was pregnant. 'With Ron's baby..." His mind told him. He frowned as he flipped back to the pictures of himself, and then with Ron, and realized that they also looked older..  
  
A bit more curious now, he turned the page and nearly dropped the book. It was a picture of Ron and Hermione getting married (it seemed) but it was what was in the left side of the picture that made it so odd. While Hermione was leaning somewhat bashfully into Ron's embrace, Ron looking proud and somewhat awkward - Harry was also sharing a loving moment. With Malfoy. He squinted at it, hoping that it was just a girl who had short hair and looked like the annoying blonde. He hoped it was just that he didn't have his glasses on.  
  
He leaned in closer to the photograph, until it was almost touching his nose. Until it was touching his nose, and he wished he hadn't. Now he was sure it was Malfoy instead of just knowing he was dating a lookalike.  
  
Besides, he knew it from the beginning. Girls didn't wear suits. Girls didn't do their hair so like Malfoy, slicked back to absolute perfection until he wondered what in the world it looked like disheveled and messy. Harry suddenly wondered if it was a spell or gel. Did wizards use gel?  
  
"You seem upset, Harry."  
  
Harry jerked his head upwards toward the voice. It was Malfoy. Harry gave him a somewhat startled look. Malfoy smiled.  
  
"M-Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean? I always come here. Don't you remember?"  
  
"You're a Slytherin! This is the Gryffindor dormitories! Get out!"  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! Get out!"  
  
Harry paused for a second before chucking the photobook at Malfoy. It hit him in the forehead, suddenly blood was there, and Malfoy gave him a pained look, and he -  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Someone shouted. A classroom suddenly came into focus. It was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was giving him a strange look. So was everyone else in the classroom.  
  
Harry blinked. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you, well, are you paying attention?" Her eyes were searching his, and he looked down, not wanting his teacher to see anything there. He quickly nodded, and a worried look, she called the class to attention again.  
  
Harry couldn't help but stare at Malfoy. He had a fresh cut on his forehead.  
  
"What are you staring at, you sorry excuse for a hero?" Malfoy sneered at him. Harry looked away.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.  
  
Supper was a sordid affair, and fortunately for Harry nobody asked many questions. Unfortunately for Harry they did stare an awful lot.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed to be waiting for an explanation, and Harry felt quite honestly - rude for not telling them. Although, how could one tell one's friends that they would be married in the future, and oh, he would be making love scenes with his school time rival?  
  
They were trying to helpful, you could give them that, after all, they didn't seem very disturbed by Harry's "dream", although they didn't know what it was, and whenever Harry made eye contact, they gave him small smiles encouraging him to open up about whatever it might be. In fact, everyone gave him small smiles in hopes of him opening his mouth. Even a girl in the fourth year whom he didn't clearly remember meeting (she had a familiar face) gave him a slight smile while he walked to class, and he had no choice but to smile back.  
  
Later on, in the common room, Ron and Hermione took him aside to talk about it. Harry merely shrugged.  
  
"You were obviously dreaming about something horrid, Harry, we saw you. You were very loud about it."  
  
"Loud?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of talking, but not. At least I couldn't hear you. Could you hear him, 'Mione?"  
  
"A bit, and they weren't very good bits."  
  
"Oh, umm, what exactly did I say?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Look, Harry, I just have to say that you're a teenage boy, and teenage boys sometimes have urges, but oh, Harry, use protection! Don't have dreams about it and then yell out that someone's pregnant! Especially in class."  
  
Ron stared at her, "What did you just say? Harry you got someone pregnant?"  
  
"No, no! Ron, you got Hermione pregnant. Well, I mean, that's how it was, or it's how it's going to be. In the future, I mean. But it's not sure, I'm not a seer, you know."  
  
Ron and Hermione both gave him oddly frightened looks, and edged away from each other, both letting out a "Harry!" in a scandalized manner.  
  
Harry realized what he had just said and did the only thing he could do. Laugh. "It was just a dream I had."  
  
But neither one of them wanted to pursue the conversation any further. This, Harry had no problem with. In fact, it was the best thing to happen all day. 


End file.
